Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is the alias and second identity of antiquities dealer Diana Prince, who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is a demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and the Greek Olympian god Zeus.Wonder Woman's Origin Story Will Go In This Direction Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent a century later, helping Superman and Batman take down the unleashed monster Doomsday. With Superman seemingly killed by the monster, Wonder Woman and Batman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Biography Early life Diana was born approximately 5,000 years ago (in the 2980s BCE) , on the island of Themyscira, as the demigoddess daughter of Greek Olympian god Zeus and the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. In 1918, Diana was in Belgium, where a photograph was taken of her with Steve Trevor and a number of others. ''Wonder Woman'' To be added ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Diana becomes aware that she has been under surveillance by Lex Luthor, who seems determined to learn everything about her. She becomes aware that Lex has in his possession a photograph of her taken in 1918 which could compromise her identity as an ageless immortal. In an effort to reclaim it, Diana goes to a charity function hosted by Lex at his villa which is also attended by Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. There, she steals a hacking device of Bruce's, who is likewise investigating Luthor. She exits the party with Bruce pursuing her. She makes it to her car and drives off just in time for him to see her depart. Later, Diana is seen in a museum examining ancient Greek artifacts, when Bruce Wayne appears. The two engage in conversation and Bruce asks for the device back. Diana informs him that she has already placed it in the glove compartment of his car, having already gathered the information she required before leaving. Still puzzled as to her identity, Bruce discovers more about her amongst the data he stole from Lex Luthor. He sees a photograph of her alongside Steve Trevor taken in Belgium in 1918 during the closing days of World War I. He then makes contact with her via her laptop, sharing extra information that Luthor had on both her and other metahumans, such as the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Battle with Doomsday When news broke of Doomsday's attack on Metropolis and Gotham, Diana was boarding an airplane bound for Turkey. Seeing what was happening, she left the flight before takeoff. Diana, once again dons her Wonder Woman gear heading for Gotham to help Batman and Superman. She arrives just in time to save Batman from Doomsday's heat vision, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets. She then jointly attacks Doomsday with Superman while Batman tries to expose the creature to Kryptonite, allowing its destruction. Eventually, Superman stabs Doomsday with Batman's Kryptonite spear, which kills the beast, but not before it stabs Superman in the chest, seemingly killing him as well. Superman's Funeral Diana attends Clark's funeral in Smallville along with Bruce. The two share a conversation about honoring Superman by bringing together the three other metahumans (Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg), in case a worse threat to the world should ever arise. Diana inquires why Bruce is proposing it. He replies that it is simply due to a feeling he has that things will imminently get worse. ''Justice League'' :To be added Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, and benevolent person, who stands for equalityWonder Woman: Exclusive First look by the CW, evidenced by her constantly asking her fellow Themysciran Amazons with incredulous outrage why they have chosen to abandon mankind, despite being initially created by the gods of Olympus for humanity's protection. Despite being later somehow disillusioned by humanity, which caused her to stop actively aiding it for 100 years following World War I, Diana was ultimately unable to bare standing idly by while Doomsday wrecked havoc, and ultimately joined the battle with the monster, saving Batman in the process. In addition, Diana greatly respects other noble selfless warriors, and therefore was more than willing to aid Batman in honoring the heroic death of Superman, by helping round up the metahumans from Lex Luthor's files into a team of superheroes to protect the world from an imminent mysterious alien threat, after Superman's death left the world vulnerable. While benevolent, Diana is a fierce warrior, and ruthless when facing her mortal enemies in battle as Wonder Woman. Her love of the challenge of battle caused Diana to smile and briefly laugh when she was thrown to the ground by Doomsday, as she was intrigued by his strength and hardly ever came across an enemy of such might. Diana was also annoyed by it however, after first being attacked by Doomsday, causing her to be eager to hit the monster back. Diana did take the fight seriously though, and performed to the best of her ability to stop the threat the monstrous juggernaut posed, notably restraining him while Superman delivered the killing blow. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super Strength:' Wonder Woman has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of Superman, making her the second strongest member of the Justice League. She claims to have overpowered and killed several beings from "other worlds", and was notably able to make even the much larger and slightly stronger Doomsday stagger with her tremendously mighty blows, even knocking the monster's feet from under him with a blow of her shield, at one point. **'Super Leaps:' Wonder Woman is able to use her incredible strength to jump immense vertical and horizontal distances, with her leaping across an entire field effortlessly while fighting Doomsday. *'Super Speed:' Wonder Woman, while not quite as fast as Superman or Flash, can move at considerable superhuman speeds, successfully using her reflexes to deflect most attacks with her bracelets. Thus, she was fast enough to save Batman from Doomsday's thermal attack just in time, and to instantly slice apart in mid-air a car that Doomsday hurled at her. *'Super Stamina:' Wonder Woman's tremendous stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all, with her notably never needing to slow down or catch her breath during her ferocious battle with Doomsday, despite her being considerably pressured by the ever-evolving monstrous juggernaut. *'Super Durability:' Wonder Woman, much like Superman, is virtually invulnerable to blunt force trauma, with her withstanding many tremendously mighty blows even from the much larger and stronger Doomsday, as well as close proximity to the monster's superheated thermal attacks. While Wonder Woman can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause her to stumble and briefly knock her down, leaving her unscathed, with her even smiling after a mighty blow from Doomsday sent her flying, and promptly rising back up to reengage the monster. However, she can be wounded by very sharp objects, as well as bullets. Wonder Woman generally compensates for this, however, by wearing her combat armor, signature indestructible bracelets of submission, and shield. **'Healing Factor:' Wonder Woman, in the rare instances when she is hurt, is able to heal from wounds at superhuman rates. However, she cannot heal from catastrophic wounds, lost organs or severed limbs. *'Super Senses:' Wonder Woman, due to her Amazon physiology, has all of her senses superhumanly enhanced. *'Energy Generation:' Wonder Woman, by clashing her bracelets together, can release a huge blast of energy, with it being powerful enough to make even the humongous Doomsday get pushed back from the force of it. *'Longevity:' Wonder Woman, due to her being the demigoddess daughter of Zeus and Hippolyta, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with her being roughly 5,000 years oldOver 25 interesting details from the ‘Batman v Superman’ issue of Empire magazine, and having been present during World War I. She is thus the oldest member of the Justice League by far, making her an ageless immortal, much like Superman. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Wonder Woman, being trained in combat tactics by Menalippe, is an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant (superior to even Batman), a master of a vast array of uniquely Amazonian martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of Amazonian weapons (though she most frequently uses her bracelets, lasso, sword, and even shield) with centuries of combat experience, with her claiming to have fought and defeated several beings from "other worlds". She is the greatest warrior of Themyscira, her tremendous combat skills rivaled only by those of her mother, Hippolyta. This makes Wonder Woman capable of effectively holding her own even against stronger and more powerful opponents, such as the much larger and stronger Doomsday, with her managing to temporarily knock the fearsome monster down (by smashing his feet from under him with her shield), and even temporarily restrain him with her Lasso of Truth, as well as cut off his right arm. *'Master Swordswoman:' Wonder Woman is an extremely skilled swordswoman, with centuries of experience wielding her magical Amazonian sword in many battles, including those of World War I. Thus, she managed to instantly slice apart in mid-air a car hurled at her by Doomsday, and to sever one of Doomsday's arms during her mortal battle with the monster, delivering wounds that would have otherwise been lethal, had it not been for the monster's incredible healing factor and adaptive evolution. *'Expert Rider:' Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, is a highly skilled horseback rider, shown during her involvement in World War I battles. Equipment * Battle Armor: Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Wonder Woman's two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that she wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are completely indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attack from the monster Doomsday, creating a massive wave of energy outwards. *'Lasso of Truth:' Wonder Woman's specialized completely unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. She successfully wielded it against Doomsday, even managing to temporarily restrain the monstrous juggernaut while Superman delivered the finishing blow to him. *'Amazonian Shield:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazonian shield that she uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). Much like her bracelets, it is completely indestructible, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive thermal attack from the monster Doomsday. It can also be used as an offensive weapon, with Wonder Woman smashing it hard into the legs of Doomsday, thus momentarily managing to knock him down. *'Amazonian Sword:' Wonder Woman's extremely sharp magical Amazonian sword that she frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday, with her having used it to cut off one of the latter's arms. *'Glasses:' Wonder Woman's pair of glasses, which she donned when attempting to conceal her identity and pose as a human during World War I. Relationships Family *Zeus - father *Hippolyta - mother *Antiope - aunt Allies *Themysciran Amazons **Menalippe - combat tactics mentor *World War I Allied Powers **Steve Trevor - possible love interest *Etta Candy - friend *Superman † - respected ally *Batman - suspecter turned ally *Aquaman - intended recruit *Flash - intended recruit *Cyborg - intended recruit Enemies *World War I Central Powers *Lex Luthor *Doomsday † - indirect victim Behind the scenes *On December 4, 2013 Gal Gadot was announced to play Wonder Woman in a 3 film contract for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman and Justice League. Beforehand she was one of three actresses narrowed down to play the "lead female role" alongside Olga Kurylenko and Elodie Yung. *Gal Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kickboxing, Fencing, Jujutsu, and Capoeira as part of her extensive physical preparation for the role. *First live action movie debut of the character. Gallery Promotional images Wonder Woman first look promo.jpg|First look at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman in a cloak.png Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice - Wonder Woman character poster.jpg|Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice promo poster. Wonder_Woman_Gal_Gadot-poster.jpg Wonder Woman bracelets promo.jpg Wonder Woman Promo 1.jpg Wonder Woman Promo 2.jpg Concept artwork Wonder Woman with sword and shield concept art.png Wonder Woman with her sword concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art.png Wonder Woman NYCC concept art 2.png References es:Wonder Woman Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes Category:Amazons